


Moonrise Bakery

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: MST3K Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Dreams, I see you shiver with antici..... pation, I'm enjoying writing Kinga and Max as married way too much, Jonah gets rescued (kinda), Jonah has nooooooo idea what he's getting himself into, Multi, blowjobs for dessert, dinner date, especially when Kinga is so smitten hahaha, gratuitous cuteness, the bots are pets in this AU, the thought of Max owning his own bakery just makes me really happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Jonah gets lost in an unfamiliar neighborhood and ducks into a little bakery to charge his phone and dry off. It's the best place he could have ended up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU requests on Tumblr! This one was "bakery AU, Kinga/Max/Jonah OT3"
> 
> Not BLATANTLY shippy but I think it fits the bill.

It was raining, and Jonah was lost. He’d been so certain he knew where he was going, but he must have gotten turned around somewhere, and his phone was dead so he couldn’t check a map and the rain was dripping down the back of his neck and the first place that looked like he might be able to get a cup of coffee and plug his phone in was a well-lit little cafe sort of looking place he ducked into as soon as he saw it.

“Welcome to the Moonrise Bakery, can I– oh gosh, look at you.” The only person Jonah saw when he walked in was a short, portly man standing behind the glass display case by the register, and he disappeared into the back before coming back a moment later with a dish towel. “Here, dry off a little.”

“Thanks,” Jonah said, startled by the kindness. He wiped the water off the back of his neck and briskly toweled his soaked hair, but his glasses were a water-spotted mess that only got more blurry when he tried to dry them. “Um, could I get a cup of coffee and sit down?”

“You can sit down without buying anything,” the man said. “But it’s really a shame to come in here and not try a pastry or two.” He poured coffee into a tall white mug, set it on a saucer, and put it down next to the register, waving Jonah closer.

“Uh… what do you recommend?” Jonah asked. He walked over to the display case, but couldn’t read the tags on each set of slices through his glasses, and he was nearsighted enough that he’d have to put his nose on the glass to read them without them.

“Depends on what you like. None of the cakes are conventional, there’s too many interesting flavor combinations to stick to the basics. The cookies are a little weird too. Do you like dark chocolate?”

“Yes.”

“What about cherries?”

“Uh, yeah…” The man went into the back of the display case and reached over it to hand Jonah a nearly black cookie wrapped in paper. 

“Shadow cookie. You’ll hate me for giving you that as soon as it’s not in your mouth any more.” That was a vaguely alarming statement. Jonah took a bite– and made an embarrassing sound. The richness of the chocolate cookie studded with dark chocolate chunks made the tartness of the dried cherries pop.

“Oh my god.” The man beamed at him. “This is  _amazing.”_

_“_ That was my very first original cookie,” the man said. “The deliciously evil foundation to this whole store.”

“Max, did you–” A redheaded woman came out of the back of the store and paused. “Oh, I didn’t hear the door go.” 

“Did I what?”

“Did you finish the Madeleines?”

“Only the almond, not the anise.”

“We need those today,” she said, and peered over the counter at Jonah, who stopped mid-chew at her appearance and forgot to start again. She was  _very_ pretty, hair knotted at the nape of her neck and bright green cat’s-eye glasses she looked over the rims at him. “Can you even see anything through those? Hand me them,” she said, holding out a hand. Jonah hesitated a second before handing her his glasses, and she took a cloth out of her pocket and polished them, glancing up at the light several times before she was satisfied and handed them back. “There you go. Crystal clear.” He put them back on and she was right.

“Thank you!”

“Honestly, Max, did you start him on a shadow cookie? You know what those do to unsuspecting people.”

“Did it to him, too,” Max said a little smugly. “No one ever minds, though.” Now that Jonah could read the tags next to the various cakes, his eyes widened as he looked through them– pistachio cake with raspberry buttercream sprinkled with crushed pistachios and dusted with dark cocoa, olive oil cake with lemon meringue and candied lemon peel, tiramisu made with rum, several kinds of cake truffle that all sounded delicious, and that was just the top shelf.

“These all sound amazing,” he said. “Uh… my phone is dead and it’s raining really hard, so if you don’t mind me staying until the rain lets up, I’ll keep trying cakes until I go.”

“It’s supposed to rain like this for a couple of hours,” the woman said. “I hope you’re ready to gain a few pounds.”

“I think I can handle it,” Jonah said wryly. “Um, I’m Jonah. Thank you for being so kind to me.”

“Hello, Jonah. I’m Max and this is Kinga. Go ahead and sit down, if you want.” Kinga put a slice of the pistachio cake on a saucer, and Max carried the cake and the coffee to the little table Jonah sat down at. “Android or iPhone?”

“Uh…? Android,” Jonah said. Kinga rummaged under the register counter for a second and tossed a charger at Max, who handed it to Jonah. “Oh, wow, thank you. What is this, a full service bakery?” Kinga stifled a snort into one hand, shaking her head. Jonah bent to plug his phone in and set it on the table next to him.

“It’s been a slow day,” Max said. “And I like being helpful.”

“Be more helpful to the Madeleines,” Kinga said. “Because those are time sensitive. I’ll stay out here, you shoo.” 

“Be nice,” Max said, walking back around the counter and disappearing into the back. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter casually.

“I don’t know what he thinks I’ll do when he’s not around, but he always tells me to be nice,” she said.

“You know exactly what I think you’ll do!” he yelled through the door. Jonah burst out laughing. She looked slightly put out. 

“I’m not worried,” Jonah said. He picked up the fork and took a bite of the pistachio cake– and made another embarrassing sound. “Two for two,” he said as soon as he swallowed. She smirked.

“It’s all that good,” she said. “Max is gifted at his craft.”

“And what’s your craft?” Jonah asked, trying to be polite. 

“I do everything except the baking,” she said. “He’s awful at the business side and I’m awful at the baking side but between the two of us we’ve got everything covered.”

“So it’s just the two of you running this place?”

“That’s all we need,” she said. “We pick up a server during the busy season, but this isn’t it.”

“What’s the busy season?”

“Wedding season,” she said. “Basically through September.” He glanced down at her hands, and– yes, there was the ring. They  _had_  to be married from the way they talked to each other. “Autumn is my favorite for the weather, but not being so busy is nice too.” 

“I’m not a fan of the weather at the moment,” Jonah said, and she smiled.

“It brought you in here, so it can’t be all bad,” she said brightly. “And if you keep trying things, you’ll find  _something_ you like enough to come back for.”

“Sweetie, what did you do with the order slip? I can’t remember if I need twelve dozen or two hundred,” Max said, poking his head through the door. 

“Hopeless,” she said fondly. “This is why I told you to just sell them by the dozen.”

“Yeah, but the pan makes them by eighteens, so regardless of how we sell them we’re always going to end up with too many,” he said. “Hey, how do you feel about anise?” he asked Jonah.

“Like licorice?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I don’t have strong feelings either way about it?” Max nodded, disappeared behind the door, and emerged with a plate holding two shell-shaped cookies dipped in chocolate.

“Oh, you’re not allergic to almonds, are you?” he asked, hesitating just short of putting the cookies down in front of Jonah. Jonah shook his head, and Max put the plate down. “Try those, I’ve been tweaking the recipe and I need an unbiased opinion.”

“I’m an unbiased opinion,” Kinga said, and Max snorted.

“You are the furthest thing from an unbiased opinion I have.” 

“Oh, so some random guy off the street will give you a better opinion than I will?”

“I never said that,” Max said patiently. “And it’s hilarious of you to say that given that you’re the first person who tries literally everything I come up with.”

“But I’m not a good enough opinion for Madeleines?”

“You hate anise.”

“That’s besides the point.”

“Uh… these are both really good,” Jonah said after taking a bite out of both cookies. “The anise is  _really_  strong though. The almond is perfect.”

“Thank you,” Max said, and disappeared into the back again. 

“If you hate anise you would really hate this,” Jonah said, and popped the rest of that Madeleine into his mouth. “But I don’t mind giving an opinion.”

“Don’t say that too loud or he won’t let you leave,” Kinga said, amused. Privately, Jonah thought that there were worse things than being held hostage by a master baker and his business partner/spouse.


	2. intensity intensifies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still raining. But as long as they have a captive audience, Max and Kinga are quite happy to keep feeding him and making conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T STOP. SEND HELP. TOO SWEET AND CUTE.

Not only did the rain not let up for hours, but it started storming in earnest about fifteen minutes after Jonah came into the bakery, lightning crashing and thunder rumbling loud enough to startle Jonah the first time it happened. 

"Looks like you got here just in time," Kinga said. She'd poured herself a cup of coffee, still leaning on the counter to make conversation with Jonah. "What do you think of that cake?" 

"I've never had pistachio cake before, it's really good. And the raspberry frosting is luscious." He put the last bite in his mouth and closed his eyes to savor it. "The flavor is so intense."

"He put so much time into developing the berry frostings and fillings," she said fondly. "My favorite is the blackberry, but they're all amazing. We must have gone berry picking twice a week the summer he perfected them."

"How long have you had the bakery?"

"Four years," she said, "but he already had an extensive recipe book before we opened up shop here. The berry summer must have been... oh, eight or nine years ago." 

"It was seven," Max called from the back of the bakery. He'd left the door propped open the last time he went through it, and apparently he could hear them just fine. "Because I proposed at the end of that summer." The nostalgic smile that lit up Kinga's face made her absolutely radiant. 

"Of course. He put the ring on top of a mini berry tart and told me it was the most important thing he'd ever baked before he set it down in front of me."

"That's sweet," Jonah said. "Uh, pun not intended." She rolled her eyes, amused, and walked over to swap out the empty plate with another slice of cake, this one a pale violet color with deeply purple filling and bright pink candied flower petals on top.

"Lavender lemonade cake with blackberry jam--"

"It's not jam," Max called, and he came through the door with a smudge of flour on one cheek. "It's a reduction."

"It's jam," Kinga said. "You jar it. I eat it on toast. It's jam."

"It's not jam," he repeated. "There's no sugar in it. It's just berries. It's not jam." Jonah tried to hide his amusement by tasting the cake, and the gasp he made got both of the spouses to look at him wide-eyed. "You make the most gratifying sounds when you taste my baking," Max said, a cat-in-the-cream smile on his face. "It's really quite an ego boost."

"With skills like this, I can't imagine your ego is hurting for boosting," Jonah said. He ran his fork through the blackberry filling, tasted it, and added, "This doesn't taste like jam."

"Thank you! Validation." Kinga rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side and he buckled slightly, laughing. "Help! Spousal abuse!"

"You think this is spousal abuse, just wait until we get home," Kinga... well, it wasn't a threat in that tone of voice. It was more like a purr. Max's cheeks went pink, but that smug smile made a reappearance.

"Promises, promises," he said. Jonah went a little pink too and averted his gaze down to the cake, startled by how affected he was by their flirting. They were unfairly cute together. Jonah could hardly remember the last time anyone had flirted that playfully with him. He took another bite of the cake, this time with a petal, and made a thoughtful sound.

"The floral tastes and the berry taste really work well together in this," he said. "What are the flowers?"

"Hibiscus," Max said. "They used to be rose, but our rose bushes had a tragic accident and honestly I don't miss candying them myself. These come from Hawaii."

"That's why it tastes familiar! I'm from Hawaii, I've had these before. This is really tasty."

"I'm glad you like it!" Thunder crashed and the lights flickered. Max went pale. "Oh no, no no no, don't let the power go out in the middle of my Madeleines baking." He disappeared into the back and Jonah could hear him still talking, but not what he was saying.

"He's sweet-talking the oven," Kinga said, and she took a sip of her coffee. "We had the power go out in the middle of baking a wedding cake once. He cried when he pulled it out of the oven. It was tragic." She nodded at his phone next to him. "How's your battery?" He'd totally forgotten about it. He tapped the screen.

"Thirty percent," he said. "I'm going to let it charge more before I turn it back on."

"If the weather cooperates," she said, and got herself a cookie to nibble on. "Silly of you to go out without an umbrella with the forecast today," she said, but not accusingly. Jonah shrugged and took another bite of cake.

"I've been nose-deep in electronics for three days, I forgot to check the weather before I left the house."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I'm an engineer, focus on robotics."

"Robots? Are we talking heavy duty industrial robots or roombas?" He made a pained sound and pressed his hand to his chest.

"None of the above! I'm working on a home aid robot. Sort of a combination of domestic and medical assistance for the homebound. You know, it can clean, cook, dispense medication, provide assistance moving through the home, that sort of thing."

"That sounds really useful!"

"It's... not ready yet," Jonah said, putting it mildly. "And the past week I got sort of obsessed with the conversational subroutines. I want it to be friendly, especially if it's going to be the only interaction whoever it's helping will be getting on a day to day basis."

"Still, that's impressive," Kinga said. "You're addressing a real need. Do you like the work?"

"Oh god yeah, it's so much fun. I'm basically doing my dream job, not many people get that lucky."

"Max did," she said, and Jonah tilted his head slightly.

"What about you?" She pushed her glasses up and smiled a little.

"My dream job is strictly a dream," she said. "But helping him do his dream job is _very_ fulfilling. He'd never be able to do it without me. I like being able to give him that. He'd have done the same for me if I'd asked him to, but... it's better this way." A second later, Max came out of the back, turned Kinga around and kissed her soundly.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he said, and kissed her again. "Thank you." She laughed and wiped the flour off his cheek, then kissed him back.

"Don't get distracted from the cookies," she said fondly.

"They're almost done!"

"Then especially don't get distracted now," she said, and swatted his behind as he went back through the door. "God, what a nerd."

"The two of you are adorable," Jonah said, and quickly ate the last bite of cake to keep himself from saying anything else. She looked pleased.

"We've known each other a very long time," she said.

"How long have you been together?"

"Ten years this month, actually. He asked me out two weeks before Halloween because he wanted to do a couple's costume."

"Oh?"

"We didn't even get to do it that year. I fractured my ankle on our first date and we spent Halloween on the couch watching scary movies."

"I don't know if I'd marry someone after a first date like that," Jonah said, and Kinga glanced over her shoulder at the kitchen door and looked back at Jonah with a smile.

"That first date proved he was marriage material, actually. After I fell at the restaurant, he got me to the ER and sat with me for six hours while I waited to be seen. He chased down the nurses to get me pain meds when they ignored me, he told me the most ridiculous long puns to distract me while we were waiting, and he held my hand while they were putting on the cast."

"Sounds like you found your Disney prince," he said, and she beamed.

"Yeah. I hit the jackpot. Not everyone is lucky enough to--" Thunder boomed, and it went on for a good thirty seconds. The lights flickered, got brighter, and then went out.

" _Fuck_!" For a second no one moved, and then Max called out through the door, "Sweetheart, can you bring the flashlight back here?" Kinga dug around blindly under the counter until her hand closed around it, and she disappeared into the back as she switched on the light. Jonah looked down at his phone and then powered it on just to give himself a little light to see by. The sky outside was practically pitch black from the storm clouds, and he was by no means leaving when the rain was coming down even harder than it had been when he came in.

"Uh, Jonah? Could you come back here?" Kinga called. Surprised, he came around the counter and followed them back only to have Kinga push the flashlight into his hands as soon as he came through the door. "Hold this for us. We need to get these out of the oven faster than Max can do alone."

"Yeah, sure," he said, holding the beam steady on the gigantic oven as Kinga slid on a pair of oven mitts and helped Max pull twelve trays of Madeleines out of the oven and get them onto cooling racks. He couldn't see much outside of the beam of light but tried to look around anyways. "Is this going to wreck your order?"

"No, the range is gas, I can still melt the chocolate for dipping," Max said. "Depending on how long it takes to get the power back, it could wreck everything in the fridge, but... let's not cross that bridge until we burn it." Jonah bit his lip against a laugh and watched Max pull the last tray of cookies out. "These have to cool first anyways. But I know what we should do next."

"What's that?" Kinga asked.

"We should eat the fruit custard tarts because those will go off first," Max said, and waved toward the front of the shop. "No point in wasting them." Jonah held onto the flashlight until the three of them were seated at a table with a tart topped with sugar-shiny sliced fruits and a cup of coffee each. With the flashlight facing the ceiling, there was enough ambient light for them to see each other.

"You're taking this remarkably well," Jonah said, and Max shrugged, smiling.

"I could be mad about it, or I could eat a tart about it. I think this is better."

"You eat all your feelings," Kinga said fondly.

"That's a lie. I eat most of my feelings. But the feelings I have for you come out in a totally different way." The look they shared was... on the verge of dirty, honestly, and Jonah felt like he should probably look away but couldn't make himself do so. What was it about these two? He already liked them way too much. "Go on, dig in. This is consistently the highest-rated thing I make here, I hope you'll like it."

"I'm pretty sure I like everything you do," Jonah said, and Kinga shot a sideways smirk at her husband. He took a bite and then moaned. "Oh my god, is this fresh pineapple? This is transcendental."

"I think you're Max's new favorite person," Kinga said with a laugh. "Keep flattering his baking and he really won't let you leave."

"I'm tempted to let you keep me, honestly," Jonah said. Max didn't say anything, but he looked impossibly pleased as he ate his tart.


	3. flirtation ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah gets where he was going, but not before he promises to return to where he hadn't intended to go but is glad he went anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said this wasn't blatantly shippy? Yeah we all knew that was a temporary state of affairs right? I thought so. Still more to come, hopefully in less time than it took between the last chapter and this one.

"Where were you going that you ended up here?" Kinga asked as they worked through their tarts. Jonah glanced out the front window to the nearly flooded street, rain still pouring down, and shook his head slightly.

"I'm pet-sitting for a coworker, this is the first time I've tried to get to his house and I got a little lost."

"Serendipity," Max said cheerfully. "At least for your tastebuds."

"Not just for my tastebuds," Jonah laughed. "It's always nice to meet friendly people." Someone's foot tapped his underneath the table and hooked around his ankle, and he jumped. Kinga's eyes widened and the foot disappeared. 

"Sorry, was that you? Holy cow your legs are long."

"What did you do to him?" Max asked. "Oh," he said a second later, smiling. "Playing footsie with the wrong person, huh?"

"Am I?" she asked, giving Jonah a level, amused look. He turned pink. "Oh, you're a blusher, that's too good."

"You should probably save the flirting for your husband," Jonah said, picking up his coffee to hide behind it. 

"It's okay as long as we're both flirting with the same person," Max said, and Jonah choked on his coffee. The amusement on Max's face instantly became concern. "Oh jeez, I didn't mean to kill you, are you okay?"

"I'm--" Jonah coughed for a few seconds, turning redder. "I'm fine," he managed after a moment. "Sorry, that-- was that a joke?"

"It's a joke if taking it seriously is that shocking," Kinga said, shooting a sideways glance at Max, who shrugged slightly.

"Uh... give me a second, I don't want to say the wrong thing," Jonah said. He looked down into his coffee cup for a moment, thinking it over, then looked back up with a tentative smile. " _Are_ you both flirting with me?"

"I wasn't intentionally, but now I want to," Max said honestly. "Unless you mind."

"I don't mind," Jonah said. "You're both very sweet." Almost instantly, both his feet were caught by two overly-innocent-looking spouses, and he laughed. "Is footsie a thing with you?"

"Kinga likes to tempt fate with her weak ankles," Max said, and she rolled her eyes.

"My ankles aren't that bad."

"You literally broke one on our first date. I don't think you've gone a twelve month stretch without having one of them in a brace since then." She pointed her fork threateningly at him and he smiled at her. "Not a literal Achilles heel, but pretty close..."

"Oh my god, you're the worst."

"I thought it was funny," Jonah said, and she pointed her fork at him instead.

"Collusion! I see what's happening here."

"You see conspiracies everywhere," Max said. 

"It's not paranoia if they're actually out to get you," Kinga said, and Max shot Jonah an amused look.

"So which one of us is out to get you? Your devoted husband, or this poor innocent lost guy?"

"Innocent is a relative term," Jonah said. "I wouldn't describe myself as innocent."

"Shh, don't give her ammunition."

"Let the man speak," Kinga said, gaze settling on Jonah with a carefully neutral expression. "You're not innocent, huh? That's almost too bad, the innocent ones are more fun to play with."

"I promise I'm more fun than I would be if I were innocent," Jonah said, trying not to smirk at the way her eyes lit up. "But I also promise I'm not conspiring against you."

"Hm." She glanced at Max. Jonah watched curiously as the spouses shared some non-verbal communication, brows quirking and gazes shifting quickly to Jonah and back, and then Kinga grinned and sat back, pushing her glasses up her nose with one finger. "I suppose we'll just have to test that theory."

"I'm not sure whether that's promising or scary," Jonah said, and her grin widened. Max huffed a laugh and curled a hand around his wife's wrist.

"Maybe don't scare him off, dearest. I like him." She rolled her eyes at him, and he smiled at Jonah. 

"I'm not that easily frightened," Jonah said. "That wouldn't be much fun at all." Another clap of thunder sounded, and Jonah startled slightly. Kinga laughed. 

"Good. No room for cowards where we're concerned."

"I really hope this lives up to the amount of hype you're doing," Jonah said.

"Well, considering she actually did scare off the last person we both flirted with... I hope you'll think it lives up to the hype if you stick around," Max said. 

"I didn't scare her off," Kinga scoffed. "She was only into us for your pastries."

"Oh, sure, as if anyone isn't into you," Max said, and Jonah tried not to laugh. "You were the last one to talk to her, I'm blaming you for scaring her off."

"She said something rude about you. She wasn't worth our time. I'm never going to let someone get away with insulting anything about you." 

"Really?" Max looked surprised. "You didn't tell me that."

"It was very rude and I won't repeat it," Kinga said. "She can go fuck herself. We're a package deal and anyone who doesn't like it doesn't matter in the long run."

"Thank you for sticking up for me, honey." He leaned in to kiss her cheek and she caught his face between her hands and gave him a proper kiss in return. 

"I'm sure you hear this all the time, but the two of you are ridiculously cute together," Jonah said, and Kinga laughed and let go of her husband. 

"That's mostly him," she said. "He's all the sweetness between us."

"That's not true," Max said. "You can be plenty sweet when you want to be."

"When I want to be..." She nodded out the front window of the shop. "Look, it's letting up." The rain had gone from pounding to gentle, and the clouds had lightened up considerably. "Do you want a ride to where you're going, Jonah?"

"That would be amazing, thank you!" He could only imagine how riled up Joel's animals would be by the time he got there, late as he already was and with that storm to freak them out. He glanced at Max, who was staring out the window. "Will your Madeleines be okay if she leaves?"

"They'll be fine, I can spare her for half an hour," Max said, and he smiled at Jonah. "If you're not busy later, would you maybe want to get dinner with us?"

"I think you're taking advantage of how food-motivated I am," Jonah said with a laugh. "But the only thing I have to do today is keep my friend's pets company for a few hours, and I'd very much enjoy your human company after that."

"We get dinner early," Kinga said. "Max has a very early bedtime so he can get the morning baking done. I get here a lot later than he does."

"How early is very early?"

"If I'm not asleep by eight, it's really hard for me to get up at 3:30."

"3:30 a.m.? Every day?"

"We're not open on Sundays but I still get up by 4:30 so I don't mess my sleep cycle up. And I have a wedding cake to do tomorrow." 

"I only see 3:30 a.m. during all-nighters. Although I've been pulling a lot of those lately," Jonah admitted. "So what time do you do dinner?"

"Right after we close up here at five," Kinga said. "What day is today?"

"Saturday," Jonah said.

"We usually do Thai on Saturdays, because we're boring and have a routine. It's not set in stone though."

"I like Thai," Jonah said. "And I'm hugely indecisive so having a routine sounds efficient."

"So is Max," Kinga said fondly. "Neither of us really likes cooking, so we just rotate through our favorite restaurants on a two-week cycle. I think this is Blue Lotus week?"

"No, you got the watermelon shake last week. This week is Ruby."

"Oh, right."

"You don't like to cook, but you like to bake?" Jonah asked.

"Baking is a science," Max said. "Cooking doesn't require precision like that. And cooking doesn't cater to my sweet tooth."

"I like science but I'm terrible at baking," Jonah said. "I'm a decent cook though."

"I'm a disaster in the kitchen in almost every capacity aside from assistant," Kinga chimed in, standing up and then bending to kiss Max on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. Wait for me if you need me."

"I will," he promised. "See you later, Jonah."

"Good luck with your Madeleines," Jonah said, and he skimmed his hand over Max's back as he passed, following Kinga through the kitchen and out through the back door into a light drizzle. Her car was a sporty little purple coupe and he could tell at a glance that she was a speed demon in it. He had to put the seat all the way back to fit his long legs into the car, and she couldn't repress a grin when she looked at him.

"Usually no one taller than five and a half feet rides shotgun with me," she said. "Where to, stilts?"

"Argo Avenue," he said, and she burst into laughter and dropped her head against the top edge of the steering wheel. "What?"

"That's three blocks away," she said. "If you'd kept going, you would have gotten there in a few minutes." She turned the car on, still laughing a little.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I didn't keep going, I'm pleased to have met you and Max."

"And we're pleased to have met you. Here, give me a peek at the map..." She took his phone from him, nodded, and handed it back. "I was going to offer to pick you up for dinner, but the weather's supposed to clear and you could just walk back to the bakery at five."

"Yeah, of course," Jonah said. It was barely a two minute drive before she stopped in front of Joel's little brownstone house. "Thanks for the ride," he said, and when he got out of the car he paused with the door wide open, looking down the street the way they came. "Turn around!" Curious, she craned her neck to see what he was talking about and caught a vivid double rainbow stretching over the city streets.

"Oh! That's a good omen," she said. "I have a good feeling about this. See you at five?"

"I'll be there," Jonah promised. He pulled Joel's key out of his wallet where he'd been keeping it safe, then braced himself before pushing the door open and getting himself in as quickly as possible. The barking preceded Crow's appearance by a split second, and the golden retriever jumped up and pushed Jonah back against the door with his paws on his chest. "Hey buddy, sorry I'm late." The barking continued until Jonah went for the double-handed under-chin scratch, and that shut Crow up. "C'mon, I bet you've gotta go." At least, he hoped so to spare himself a cleanup job.

The leash was hung by the door, but Jonah came into the living room just to check on everyone else: Gypsum and Cambot were safe in their cage and made curious wheeking sounds when he trailed his fingers over the top of their wire cage, and Tom lifted his head, blinked at Jonah, and then hopped off the back of the couch and came over to wind around his legs and demand fussing, leaving a coating of fluffy ginger fur on the wet hems of Jonah's jeans. Seemed like everyone was in order, then. Now he could take Crow for a walk. At least the rain had stopped.

The dog really ended up walking him, yanking Jonah in his wake as he made a beeline down the street and toward the little block-sized park at the intersection with Washington Street. Even with his long legs, Jonah ended up jogging to keep up, every so often begging, "Crow, slow _down_!" By the time they got back to Joel's place Jonah was out of breath but Crow was a little less rambunctious. 

Jonah's clothes were still uncomfortably damp, so he tossed hoodie, t-shirt and jeans into the dryer and sat on the couch in his boxers petting Tom, who had a very loud and rumbly purr, and tossing whatever toys Crow brought up to him in order to have them brought back again. He fed the guinea pigs and changed their water, gave the cat and dog their wet food, and scooped the litter box before his clothes were dry. As soon as he put the toasty-warm clothes back on, he felt sleepy. Last night hadn't been an all-nighter, but it had been a most-of-the-nighter, and he'd promised to keep Joel's pets company, not to be conscious while he did it... he stretched out on the couch, feet hanging off the edge, and Tom curled up on his chest and resumed purring until Jonah dozed off.

"Over here," Kinga called, and Jonah held up one hand to shade his eyes and looked in her direction. Her hair was tied up under a cute cotton scarf and she'd swapped her cat's-eye glasses for a pair of Ray-ban shades. She had a wicker basket over one arm. "These blueberries look really good, and we need a lot of them, right?"

"At least six pints," Max said, tugging the brim of his baseball cap down as he came over next to her, his own basket already piled with strawberries. "So stop eating them off the bush."

"I have to make sure they taste as good as they look," she said primly, popping one in her mouth. "Mmm. I think I need a few more to make absolutely positive."

"You thief," Jonah said, walking over to them. She rolled her eyes and held up a blueberry to his lips, and he bit it gently out of her fingertips. "Oh, wow. Yeah, I might need a couple more of those."

"Just pick more than you eat, please," Max sighed. "I do kind of need these." 

"Have a little faith in us," Kinga said, offering him a berry next. "Anyways, a pint is like a handful for Jonah. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I think that's overestimating a bit," Jonah said, and Max reached for his hands and held them together in a cup.

"That's probably closer to a pint," he said, and Jonah took his hands back to cup them around Max's cheeks and lean down to kiss his forehead.

"We'll get your berries, don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Max said, smiling up at him. "I have perfect confidence in the both of you."

"You should know better by now," Kinga said playfully.

"Good thing you didn't marry me for my brains," he quipped, and she laughed and tilted her head toward Jonah.

"No, that's what we got him for."

"I thought you got me for my rakish good looks and refined taste-testing palate," Jonah said. 

"I didn't say it was the only reason we got you," she said. "You have many qualities to recommend you to a sophisticated and refined couple such as ourselves--"

"I'm amazed you could keep a straight face while calling us that," Max said. She elbowed him gently.

"Hush, you, we still have to impress him."

"You really don't," Jonah said. "I made up my mind about the two of you a while back."

"Oh, did you?" She arched a brow at him.

"I wouldn't be out here in a field picking berries with you for hours if I wasn't sure how I felt about you," he said.

"That's a good point," Max said. "I know this is kind of tedious."

"Tedious? No way. This is great. It's a beautiful day, these are the freshest berries I've ever tasted, and I get to spend an extended amount of time with two people I'm incredibly fond of. What could be better?" The spouses shared a smile, and then Kinga hooked a finger in the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him down to be kissed from two directions.

"Awoooooo!" Jonah fell off the couch with a jolt when Crow howled directly next to his ear.

"Ohjesuschristwhat?" He blinked a few times until his mind caught up with the unfamiliar surroundings, then sat up with a wince. "Ugh, what time is it..." He fumbled his phone out of his pocket. 4:23, okay, plenty of time for his... for his date? Was it a date? Had he just been dreaming about a date? 

Did he want it to be a date? He was pretty sure that he did. He hadn't really ever considered dating a couple before. He'd had one very brief involvement with polyamory that hadn't left him sold on the experience, but this seemed different than that. It had to be easier when two-thirds of the participants were already legally committed to each other, right? He was probably overthinking this, they probably weren't thinking it was a date...

...but he hoped that they were.


	4. flirtation becomes intention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah comes back as promised, and the three of them head out for what is definitely a dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....never, ever, ever trust me when I say I'm going to post something soon.
> 
> that said, I'm going to finish this fic before I work on anything else!

The walk back to the bakery was absolutely gorgeous. The weather had been oppressively humid for days, but the storm had cleared the air and the rain had evaporated while Jonah had been napping, leaving the day clear and crisp with a gentle breeze flirting through his messy hair on the brief walk. He paused outside the shop for a moment to give it a better look than he'd been able to in his rush to come in from the rain that morning, and smiled to himself. The awning over the wide window was the same color as Kinga's glasses, and the logo frosted on the glass was a full moon with a bite taken out of it over _Moonrise Bakery_ in a classic copperplate script. He pushed the door open and the jingle of the bell got Kinga to look up from something she'd been writing at the cash register.

"Jonah!" She beamed at him. "I'm glad you came back."

"I told you I would," he said, and she lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug.

"We've been lied to before," she said, and raised her voice. "Honey! He came back!" 

"Awesome," Max said, coming out of the back wearing a bright smile and a neat button-down shirt instead of the chef's coat he'd been wearing earlier. "And right on time." He rounded the counter and passed Jonah to lock the front door, walking back over to him to look all the way up at him with a grin. "How were your friend's pets?"

"Energetic," Jonah said. "But well behaved. I have to go back tonight to walk Crow again, but Joel said he didn't mind if I crash there for the night, since I'm taking care of them until tomorrow night."

"I can drive you back there," Kinga offered. "The restaurant is kind of far."

"Provided she didn't terrify you with her driving already," Max said.

"We went three blocks!" she protested, and Max bit back a laugh.

"You don't need to go far to prove you're a menace on the streets," he said.

"She didn't scare me yet," Jonah said.

"Yet being the operative word," Max said.

"Shush, you," Kinga said, coming around the counter to cover her husband's mouth with one hand. "I'm an okay driver. I don't get into accidents anywhere near as much as I used to." Max mumbled something and she clamped her hand harder and grinned over his shoulder at Jonah. "And my car is much nicer than his."

"It is a very nice car," Jonah said tactfully. "But you don't have to silence him, you know. I won't be scared of your driving until I see evidence that I should be."

"You should see her last car," Max said when she let go of his mouth.

"You can just ask him to ride with you, you know," she said. "You don't have to scare him off riding with me. You can just say you'd like his company."

"Jonah, I would like your company," Max said easily. "If you don't mind. I won't be offended if you go with her."

"I can ride with you on the way to the restaurant and with her on the way back to Joel's," Jonah said, a little pink from their obvious interest in spending time with him. "That seems fair."

"That works," Kinga said, and pecked her husband on the cheek. "See you at the restaurant, then." She hesitated a second, then blew a kiss up at Jonah before she headed out of the bakery. Max watched her go with a dopey grin, then turned the same fond expression up at Jonah.

"She's something else," Jonah said, and Max huffed a laugh.

"You have _no_ idea yet. C'mon, she's going to beat us to the restaurant already, we shouldn't give her too much of a head start." The little purple coupe was already gone by the time they came out the back of the bakery. Max's car was parked on the other side of the bakery van, a silver sedan with a ton of bumper stickers on the back of it. Jonah paused to read them, smiling when he realized that they were all highly nerdy and not political ones. 

"So how did the Madeleines turn out?" he asked as he got into the car, finding the passenger seat just as far up as Kinga's had been, but there was more leg room once he slid the seat back in this car.

"Oh, they came out fine. They were for a bridal shower at three, we had them delivered by two o'clock. The power came back on maybe fifteen minutes after you left. Advantages of being close to the center of the city." Max shot a sideways glance at Jonah and smiled. "Thanks for your taste-testing services."

"It was my pleasure. I think Kinga might be offended if you call me back to do it again though."

"I'd say she's all bark and no bite, but she does bite. It never hurts to get more than one opinion, though."

"Well... I don't want to piss her off."

"Please, as if you're not a delight to be around. I promise she won't be mad if you show up for one of my baking brainstorm sessions." 

"I do really enjoy being helpful." They lapsed into comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, and then Jonah asked, "So... is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Do the two of you usually ask people out together?" Max huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"Usually implies some frequency. You'd be the fourth person to take us up on the offer since we got married. And you heard how the third time went."

"What about the first and second times?"

"The first one tried to wreck our marriage and the second one robbed the bakery," Max said, and Jonah's eyes went wide.

"And you still keep trying?"

"I'm a hopeless romantic and Kinga has poor impulse control. And you seem... serendipitous. The other times were more, uh... we had reasons for asking those people to join us that weren't as pure."

"Sexy reasons?"

"That's one way to put it."

"You don't like me for sexy reasons?" There was a little bit of a pout in Jonah's voice.

"I think the more pertinent question at this point is whether you like both of us for sexy reasons," Max said dryly. "Because what we want is irrelevant if that's not the case. Like Kinga said before, we're a package deal. And if you don't, that's fine. We're not going to pressure you into anything. If you just want to come around now and then and taste my baking and flirt a little and that's all, that's fine."

"And if that's not all I want?"

"If that's not all you want, then we get to figure out what all three of us want out of this, and that part is fun."

"So this _is_ a date," Jonah said, and Max beamed.

"Good. Good to know. I was hoping you'd say that." They pulled up to the restaurant, a cute little place with a red roof, a stand of bamboo plants in the front window, and an outdoor seating area on one side of the building that was completely deserted. Kinga was leaning against the building by the front door playing with her cell phone, and she looked up with a smirk when they came up to her.

"Why didn't you go in?" Max asked.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to sit outside or not. And it's weird asking for a table for three when we always only ever come in as a couple."

"Well, there's three of us here now," Jonah said. "I don't want to make things weird for you..."

"He said it's a date," Max told Kinga, and she brightened immediately.

"Excellent." They got seated at one of the outdoor tables, and Kinga leaned forward to look at Jonah over the rims of her glasses. "So. I just... need to get this out of the way before I get my hopes up and end up disappointed." Jonah sat back slightly, wide-eyed, and she waved a hand at him. "Oh, don't get nervous. I'm just making sure you're into both of us and not just another straight boy with a sweet tooth."

"I had a dream about you while I was napping with the pets this afternoon," Jonah said, and Max perked up in interest. "Well, about us, the three of us."

"What kind of dream?" Kinga asked. "Dreams say a lot about the person who's having them."

"It was a cute dream. We were in a field picking berries and you kept feeding them to Max and me. It was... mm..." He looked up for a moment, searching for the word he wanted. "Intensely affectionate. The whole thing was... I wanted it to be real, after I woke up. It made me feel safe and loved. So maybe that's an unrealistic bias to bring to a first date, but I... I want to trust the two of you. You don't seem like heartbreakers." Kinga and Max shared a startled glance, and then Jonah found both his feet caught between theirs under the table.

"I told you I had a good feeling about him," Kinga told Max, and he laughed.

"Yeah. So did I." He leaned over to murmur something in his wife's ear and she nodded fervently. "Jonah... after dinner, do you think you might want to come home with us for dessert?"

"I probably gained five pounds already today," Jonah said, and Kinga smirked.

"Oh, sweetie, we meant _you're_ dessert." Jonah flushed immediately at the look they were both giving him and bit his lip. 

"That, uh... really? That's... fast."

"Sorry, is that too much? We get overenthusiastic, sorry--" Max turned almost as pink as Jonah.

"No! Don't be sorry. I'm, uh... I'd like that. A lot." Jonah pushed his glasses up his nose and offered them a sheepish smile. "I just haven't done the threesome thing... uh, ever, before. I did the polyamorous thing once but that was only ever a two at a time thing. And it was kind of a disaster anyways. This feels different already, but I don't want to... disappoint you right out of the gate, I guess."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Kinga purred. "We may have been batting around daydreams about you today while we were working. You won't disappoint us."

"We're very low-pressure," Max added. "We won't get upset if you tell us you don't like something we want to do. We're-- well, _I'm_ very into making people happy."

"I'm a little pushy, but he keeps me in check," Kinga said. "Let's just say we have a specific idea for tonight that we're pretty certain you're going to love."

"That sounds promising," Jonah said. "Is it reliant on the element of surprise?"

"No, but she loves keeping secrets," Max said. "I'll tell you if you really want to know, but it'll be fun if you let us spring it on you."

"I'm fine with that. Like I said... I want to trust you. And honestly, the way you're both looking at me is..." Kinga and Max both leaned forward a little, eager to see how he finished the sentence, and Jonah shivered a little in anticipation. "Thrilling." The waitress walked over to them to take their order, and Jonah belatedly turned his attention to the menu, wondering if he'd make it through the meal with the focus of his hunger turned away from his stomach so thoroughly at this point.


	5. something sweet for dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah discovers what it's like to be dessert for the baker and his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth about whether to make this a sequel or to change the rating, and I went with changing the rating. I really tried to keep it just as sweet and cute as the rest of the story, but... I have been aiming at this scene since OCTOBER and I'm glad to finally have it out of my head and onto the screen. Please enjoy!

It had been a couple of years since anyone had made the effort to court Jonah, and being flirted with fiercely by two people at once was a little dizzying. Kinga and Max were almost terrifyingly efficient as a team, finishing each other's innuendo-laden sentences, offering Jonah bites off their forks across the table that he never turned down because everything they'd ordered was freaking delicious, pursing their lips around their straws suggestively and driving him to the utmost distraction for the entire meal. By the time they left the restaurant, it took an act of willpower for Jonah to keep his hands and lips to himself. He opted to drive home with Max just because Kinga _hadn't_ kept her hands to herself on their way out the door and he didn't trust her to keep her eyes on the road with him in the passenger seat.

Luckily, their home wasn't far from the restaurant, and by the time Max parked behind the purple coupe Kinga had already gone inside. "Come in," Max said, holding the front door open for Jonah and waving him through. Jonah took a couple steps in and paused, looking around wide-eyed. The whole living room was lined in theatrical-sized movie posters-- above the couch, behind the TV, between the bookshelves groaning under the weight of DVDs and graphic novels. 

"Are these originals?" Jonah asked in awe, walking over to stare up at a poster for Return of the Jedi. 

"I sure hope so, given what we paid for them," Kinga said, coming up behind him and putting her hand on the small of his back. "Can I get you something to drink? We have a strawberry lemonade that's to die for."

"Maybe later," Jonah said, turning to face her with flushed cheeks. "I'm more interested in kissing you like I've been thinking about doing for the past two hours." She grinned up at him and gave him a push to send him sprawling on the couch, where he swiftly found himself flanked by the spouses giving him matching avid looks. "Ah-- I don't want to look like I'm playing favorites--" Kinga rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. She tasted like the Thai tea she'd had at dinner, and he leaned after her to keep the kiss going when she went to draw back, making her giggle.

"You don't have to worry about keeping things perfectly equal," Max said, and Jonah turned to look at him. "Keeping score is counterproductive. Don't worry, if one of us starts to feel neglected you'll know about it." He offered Jonah a smile, and Jonah reached up to cup his cheek and taste the last hint of mango lassi lingering on his lips. The soft gasp that escaped Max just made Jonah kiss him more sweetly, and Jonah suddenly found Max's hands buried in his hair to hold him in place while Max took charge of the kiss, catching Jonah's lip between his teeth and nibbling softly.

"Oh... I expected that from _her_ ," Jonah breathed, and Max gave him a slightly bashful smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get it from her too," he said. "It's just been a few years since the last time I kissed anyone with stubble. I really like it." He rubbed his smooth cheek against Jonah's scratchy one and hummed contentedly.

"Yeah? The last person I dated hated it."

"I'm not the last person you dated," Max pointed out obviously, and scratched Jonah under the chin like he would a cat. Jonah wanted to purr for him but settled for a happy sigh. "Honey? How patient are you feeling?"

"Not at all," Kinga said, and Jonah jumped when her fingers started working on the fly of his jeans. "What do you say, stilts? Want to take this into the bedroom or are you content to be ravished on the couch?"

"I, uh--" Jonah whimpered when she palmed him, trying not to arch into her touch. "I'm fine with-- whatever-- whatever you want." 

"Max? Opinions?"

"The bed is a better height for our purposes," he said, and she smirked at him.

"Good thinking. C'mon, cute stuff. You can lose the pants or we can lose them for you." 

"I don't particularly want to see this tree topple," Max said. "And you know you're a nuisance when it comes to getting clothes all the way off." They nudged Jonah up off the couch, and Kinga took one of his hands to lead him through the house and into the master bedroom. It didn't take more than a glance for him to tell which spouse took which side of the bed: Max's bedside table had a stack of sci-fi novels and one of those sunlight lamp clocks, while Kinga's was cluttered with magazines, a few pill bottles, and the cord to something running into the mostly-closed drawer. He didn't get more than a glance anyways before they had him turned around and both of them aimed an expectant look up at him.

"Uh...." Jonah blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, I think we broke him," Max said. "Are you okay?" Jonah nodded, and Kinga smirked and resumed relieving him of his jeans, leaning in to bite his hip above the band of his boxers as she pulled them down. 

"Ow!"

"I did warn you that she bites," Max said dryly. "If you don't like it we can make her stop doing it."

"N-no, it's--" She tapped at his foot and he obediently lifted it up to let her pull the jeans off.

"Oh, you're very good," she chirped, and gave him a sharp push that sent him down to the edge of the bed with his long legs sprawled. "Does that mean I have permission to bite?" She yanked the jeans off his other leg and tossed them aside, and he swallowed and blinked down at her, too stunned to say anything for a moment.

"That's not permission," Max said, throwing out a hand to stop her when she started to lean in. "Jonah? I'm not letting this continue until you can form a complete sentence."

"I'm okay," Jonah said, shaking himself slightly. "This is just a lot to process. I'm, uh... not used to being an object of intense desire. It's kind of overwhelming."

"Do you need us to slow down?"

"No. I'm okay. But please don't bite me hard, it's not fun for me."

"Noted," Kinga said, and she leaned in to kiss the spot she'd bitten. "Now what's your feeling about us getting these shorts off you?"

"Strongly in favor," Jonah said, and lifted his hips helpfully when she pulled them all the way off and nudged his legs apart.

"Well, sweetie?" She aimed a mischievous look at her husband, who politely pushed Jonah's legs wider and let them both get settled on their knees between them. Jonah hesitated for a second and then yanked his shirt over his head and sent it flying, figuring it was slightly more dignified to be all the way naked, earning himself bright grins from both of the spouses before they focused their attention on the substantial erection tapping against his stomach.

"I feel like I should say grace first," Max quipped, and Kinga rolled her eyes and took Jonah in hand, leaning forward to lick a stripe up the underside and against the head of his cock. Jonah bit down on his fist to stifle the very loud sound he made, and Max looked up at him with a pout. "Oh, that won't do. If you don't touch us, we won't go on. You'd better keep your hands occupied."

"Not fair," Jonah breathed, and Kinga added her pout to the mix.

"Not fair is letting us go through all this effort without letting us hear how much you appreciate it," she chided him. "And it's probably relevant information for you to have to know we both like having our hair pulled." Jonah inhaled sharply and she gave him a dirty look over the rims of her glasses. "Want us to keep going?"

"Yes please." This time it was Max who leaned in to taste him, and Jonah gently settled one big hand into his curls and tugged softly as Max took him between his lips. "Oh, _yeah_." Kinga leaned in to whisper something into her husband's ear, and Max huffed a laugh and lapped at Jonah like a melting ice cream cone. "Can... can I take your hair down, Kinga? Please?"

"Of course," she cooed, and bowed her head to let him pull the pins out of her bun, shaking her head to tumble it out of its knot and down around her face. He combed his fingers through it carefully and she rubbed her cheek against his thigh, then bit him very softly. He yelped and wound her hair around his hand and gave it a firm pull, and she made a wanton sound and looked up at him again with a filthy smirk.

"You're bad," Jonah said weakly, and she let out a peal of laughter.

"Sugar, you don't know the half of it." She brushed the backs of her fingers against Max's cheek. "Well? Are you going to share or are you too excited to have a guy to play with now?" Max gave her a side-eye and pulled off slowly, and she rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. "I know, your poor little bisexual heart can't take it. Don't get greedy."

"Don't make fun of me," he sighed, and she tapped his cheek gently.

"We said we were going to do this together," she reminded him, and they both glanced up at Jonah, whose glasses had slipped all the way down his nose. He looked disheveled and desperate, and Max reached up to touch his scruffy cheek fondly.

"I know, I know, I just get carried away..." Jonah kissed his fingers, and Max sighed. "But can you blame me?"

"Not even a little," Kinga said. "But I will sulk all night if you get him off without me, so you'd better share."

"Come on, then." The spouses shared a significant glance and then both leaned in to lick at Jonah simultaneously. Jonah jolted like their tongues were live wires.

"Oh holy shit really? Ahhhh." He didn't mean to yank their hair, but he wasn't one hundred percent in control of his actions when his hands tightened. It just made them both moan and move against him faster, sharing messy kisses against and around his cock that dragged helpless little whimpers from his throat. "Oh god, oh god, _please_..." Two sets of nails dragged across his thighs, Max's short and dull, Kinga's long and pointed, and Jonah shivered and tried to hang on just a little longer because he didn't want this to be over so quickly. Someone's tongue flicked just under the head of his cock and all those good intentions fell into the brain static of the best orgasm he'd had in years. 

"That is _exactly_ what I wanted for dessert," Max said in a tone of extreme satisfaction, and when Jonah managed to drag his eyes open it was to find Max licking come off of his wife's cheek. Jonah carefully disengaged his fingers from their hair.

"Jesus, you two are dirty," he said in a shaky voice, and Kinga licked the corner of her lips and got to her feet with a smirk.

"Maybe that's what _he_ wanted for dessert, but that barely whetted my appetite," she said, and started unbuttoning her blouse. "I sure hope that didn't wear you out too badly. Because I'm not driving you away from here before I get at least one orgasm, and it's only fair if he gets one too." Jonah fell back against the bed with another whimper, and didn't move again until he had both of them naked and cuddling up to him from either side.

"Are you okay?" Max's lips brushed Jonah's ear as he murmured the question, and Jonah let out a breathless laugh and turned his head to look into Max's eyes.

"I see what your scheme is," he said. "You stuff me full of sugar during the day and I have to work all those calories off between the two of you at night."

"Damn, he figured us out, honey," Kinga laughed, kissing the back of Jonah's neck.

"I'm totally okay with it," Jonah said. "But I'm afraid I might keep you up past Max's bedtime."

"Oh, he passes out as soon as he gets off," Kinga said. "So you better pay attention to me first."

"I'm a scientist. I'm good at following a set order of operations."

"I am _so_ glad it rained today," Max said. "You're a gift from the universe."

"And I love being sweet-talked."

"Oh, good," Max said, and molded himself along Jonah's back when he turned to face Kinga, ready to whisper sweet things into Jonah's ear until his attention turned back to him. Kinga gave him a bright-eyed grin and leaned in to kiss him, and Jonah basked in the affection they were surrounding him in as he figured out what was next on the dessert menu.

**Author's Note:**

> There's now a DVD commentary style annotation of this fic which you can find [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aM9C6HT_Yxo_TSgHilVzkkbLxHKgLelfBjapMk7WMHA/edit?usp=sharing)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Sweet Fang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011874) by [Feenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie)




End file.
